<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bheka lawo mehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782159">Bheka lawo mehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amabhubesi namakheshi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amabhubesi namakheshi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bheka lawo mehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UBrienne de Tarth wayeqabukela ezizwa enamahloni, ngaphandle kwalapho uRonnet Connington, isethembiso sakhe, ayephule isivumelwano sakhe lapho ebonana noma lapho uSer Hyle kanye nemikhosi yakhe babheja ukuthola ukuthi yimuphi. 'phakathi kwabo bezokwazi ukuthatha ubuntombi bakhe. Noma ngesikhathi esaphunyuluke kancane ekudlwenguleni eqoqwe amaBraves Compagnons abemgcinele kona. Wayengakaze azizwe engenakuzisiza futhi esondele ukwehluleka. Le mizwa yamgijimisa futhi futhi ngaphansi kokugqolozela kukaJaime owayekhulelwe: ukwehluleka, amahloni nokungabaza.</p><p>_ "Siyeke." wayala ngomoya ophansi uPod nomninindlu yabahambi ababemi emuva.</p><p>I-squire encane yavuma ngekhanda ngokungahambi kahle futhi yahamba ngokushesha ilandelwa ngumnikazi wendawo. Ngaphambi kokuvala umnyango, wanikeza uBrienne ukubukeka ethule. Owesifazane osemusha wakuqonda ukuthi wayekhathazekile ngaye. Wamqinisa ukumamatheka okumqinisekisayo ngaphambi kokuba umfana acwenge phansi.</p><p>UJaime wabamba isitulo esasilele ngaphansi kwefasitela, wahlala ethule eceleni kombhede wale ntokazi. UBrienne wagwinya kabuhlungu. Imehlo lendoda lalilibi. Wahlola buthule lo mpi obethelwe kuye umatilasi wakhe. Ubuso bakhe babuvuvukele futhi izinkophe zakhe eziluhlaza zawa emehlweni akhe. Izindebe zakhe ezinde zahlukaniswa zombili izinhlangothi futhi zambozwa ngamakhaza aminyene. Zaziphaphathekile kangangokuba amagabha ayevame ukumqeda ubuso bakhe asephuphile. Ubone phezulu kwegazi elinamabhandeji eligoqiwe kuye kusuka emahlombe.</p><p>_ "Ser, kungani ulapha?" wanyenyeza ngezwi elinamadwala.<br/>_ "Ngithole iqhude lesithunywa elithunyelwe yiPod." waphendula ngokuzithoba.</p><p>UBrienne ufakwe embhedeni wakhe, izihlathi zakhe zabomvu ngamanyala. Uphinde wazama ukuqondisa futhi ekugcineni wakwazi ukubambelela ezinqeni ezivuthayo.</p><p>_ "Konke kuhamba kahle Ser! Uyabona? Ngomuso sizobe sibuyele endleleni. Mhlawumbe singathola izandla zethu ku-Arya omncane. Ngabe uPod utshele ukuthi simtholile? ”</p><p>Walungisa ukububula kobuhlungu. Leli knight labubula laze lamphonsa amahlombe. Wahlala esihlalweni sakhe, wasicacisa, ngokumamatheka, wayazi kahle kakhulu.</p><p>_ "Ukhona, ubuso buxineke kakhulu kunokwejwayelekile, ekwazi ukuhambisa isidumbu sayo esikhulu, sisesimweni esibi, futhi ikhathazwa yini?" Ukubuyela kumgwaqo ukuze uqhubeke nomsebenzi wawo! Awusoze wazivumela umzuzwana wesikhashana sokuphumula, uyawazi uBrienne? ”<br/>_ "Jaime, sekuphele izinsuku ezine esaphunyula uStark!" kusho lentokazi.</p><p>Le ndoda iqonde esihlalweni sayo futhi yawela isandla sayo esivumayo nesandla sayo segolide ethangeni lakhe.</p><p>_ "Futhi uma ufa, akunandaba ukuthi uvumela ingane yeStark iphunyuke ezinsukwini ezine ezedlule noma kumasekhondi ambalwa edlule!" Ngaphandle kwalokho, angingabazi ukuthi le ntombazanyana isekhona. ”</p><p>Umdondoshiya waqoqa amabutho asele futhi wakwazi ukuhlala phansi ngokuphelele. Uboya obabuyifihle bunyamalala futhi waveza isifuba sakhe esifakwe umsipha ngokuphelele. Blush, lona wesifazane osemusha wadonsa ingubo phezu kwakhe, enganakwa ngobuhlungu obudonsayo obabungena kulolo nalunye lwezinyawo zakhe.</p><p>_ "Woza ntombazane, uzama ukufihla ini? Akufani nokuthi kukhona okufanele ukukubukele! Ngaphandle kwalokho, akukho okuningi engingakaze ngikubone! ” waphonsa ibhubesi ngethawula.</p><p>Ezizwa eshanela izimpande zezinwele, le ntokazi yanikezela ukubukeka okumnyama knight.</p><p>_ "Kungani ufike Jaime? Ngakwethembisa ukuthi ngizothola ama-Stark heiress futhi ngizosigcina isethembiso sami, ngokuhlonishwa kwami ngi ... "<br/>_ "Umfowethu uTirion uphunyuke futhi ubaba washona." asike ibhubesi.</p><p>Isiqhwaga simgqolozele. UJaime wagcwala ukuthula esihlalweni sakhe. Yini abeyifuna kuye? Induduzo? Kuyini okuhle? Intombi le yayizwakala njenge-log. Ngaphezu kwalokho, uma efuna induduzo, wayengagijimisa amabhulukwe kaCersei futhi ayithathe etafuleni lokuqala eze. Ubenokujabulela ukuba nomfowabo amnakekele ngokuphelele njengoba ebonakala sengathi usebuye okwesikhashana. Futhi nokho kwaba aseceleni kombhede wale nsizwa enezinwele ayeyigijimile ngemuva kokuthola umyalezo oshaqisayo ovela kuPod.</p><p>_ "Isibopho ngesami." wanezela, wavumela amehlo akhe ukuba aqonde ewindini.<br/>_ "Ubulele uyihlo?" kubuza le ntokazi, amehlo ayo amakhulu aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka emhlwaya ngokucophelela.</p><p>UJaime Lannister ucabanga isikhashana. Wayekwenzile okwakubonakala kulungile kuye, wayekhulula umfowabo kodwa wayesendleleni, wabulala ubaba wabo. Ubengakakhulumi ngokuqinile wahola isandla sokubulala kodwa wazizwa enecala. Wayevele ethwele umthwalo wokuzibulala, wayeqiniseka ukuthi uzongezwa nge-parricide, wacabanga.</p><p>_ "Kufana nokuthi ngikwenzile nami uqobo. Ngenze ukuba umfowethu abaleke futhi wagcina esenza ubaba wethu ukuthi aqonde imizwa yakhe, angikwazi ukusola yena. ” wavuma ngezwi eliphansi.</p><p>Wayazi ukuthi angathululela lo mfihlo kuBrienne, wamethemba. Ngemuva kwakho konke lokho base bedlulile bendawonye, ibhubesi lase linanzelele ukuthi intombi kaTarth yayizonikela ngokuphila kwayo ukuze iqhubeke isifungo sayo.</p><p>_ "Udabukile?" kubuza le ntokazi emanqikanqika.</p><p>Ibhubesi lamubheka isikhashana.</p><p>"Ngiyaxolisa, Ser, bengingahlosile uku ..." kuqhubeke lo mbhikisho.<br/>_ "Cha." Kungenelele uJaime. "Indoda ibifanele."</p><p>Ibhubesi lasunduza isihlalo kude lasukuma.</p><p>_ "Ngiza nawe Brienne."</p><p>Le ntokazi imbuke isimangele. UJaime wayezibuza okomzuzwana ukuthi kungenzeka yini ukuthi kuqhubeke kusigaxa esimanzi somuntu osinxenxa.</p><p>_ "Ser, awusabi yini ukuthi usolwa ngokuphunyuka komfowenu? Futhi ... ngeke uphume ezibophweni zeNkosi yakho Commander kanjalo! "</p><p>UJaime akhiphe i-chuckle encane. Umdondoshiya kwakungeyena umuntu ophilayo kunabo bonke ayemazi, kepha ubumnandi bakhe ngezinye izikhathi babumangala.</p><p>_ "Udadewethu ungithathile isikhashana futhi akazi lutho ngokuphunyuka komfowethu. Akekho kwababusi abayisikhombisa owazi ngayo ngaphandle kwakho kanye noVarys. Abantu bakhathazeke kakhulu okwamanje ngalesi sikhathi mayelana nokufuna ukufaka isikhumba iTirion ngokubulawa kukababa noJoffrey ukuthi bacabange ukuthi wakwazi kanjani ukuphunyula. Kodwa kumele ngivume ukuthi uCercei akakwazanga ukuhamba kwami nge-impromptu. ” Wahamba namazwi akhe ngokubabaza.</p><p>Kungani uzithethelele kulowo ocelayo? Wambheka futhi ethule wabe eselala phansi nobunzima, egqolozele ophahleni. UJaime waphonsa isisindo sakhe phezu komlenze wakhe wesobunxele wabeka isandla sakhe senyama emgodini wenkemba yakhe.</p><p>_ "Phumula Brienne, uyakudinga, uyesabeka kakhulu kunokujwayelekile. Uma usuqondisiwe, sobathathu sizofuna amantombazane eStark. ”</p><p>Kulesi simemezelo, wakhanyisa izithende zakhe futhi washiya ngokushesha egumbini. Owesifazane osemusha wamlandela ngamehlo akhe waze wadlula emnyango wabe esephuma ebubula esindayo. Kungani uJeime eza esihogweni abajoyina? Ukucabanga ngaye endleleni bekuvele kumhlukumeza ngokoqobo, ukubhekana nokuba khona kwakhe, ukubekezelela ukuhlekisa kwakhe nokumuzwa ekhuluma ekhuluma ngudadewabo kuzoba buhlungu kakhulu kuye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>